


Home Coming

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Welcome Back to Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Beta Derek Hale, Brunch, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Female Xander Harris, Flirting, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Hyena Xander Harris, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Old Gods, Pre-Threesome, Rule 63, Slow Burn to Derek Hale/Xander Harris/Stiles Stilinski, Someone Gets Punched in the Face...maybe, Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers Being Teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: Twenty years after Stiles Stilinski left for his training for the FBI, Stilies returns to his hometown with a wife and teenage son in tow. Stiles reunites with old pack members and their teenage children, old loves like the Widow Parrish(Lydia) and a might have been love-crush(Derek),much to the amusement of Stile's wife(But Stiles knows his wife and the fact that having Derek join them in their bed was a thing that was on the table.)Drama ensues when Stiles's son, Thomas, meets the other children of the pack. Who had little to no clue that the supernatrual world exists. Thomas finds could-be romance with Eric Hale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Female Xander Harris-Jessica Alba  
> Thomas Stilinski- Tom Holland

**Stonehenge, England**

 

Xander glared up at the quarter moon that shone down brightly, causing shadows to be thrown from the stone circle. Xander had always wanted to see Stonehenge again, this though had hadn't been fun for her. Buffy's niece had almost been sacrificed by a cult worshipping Janus. Somehow they had found out that her mother, Dawn Summers was actually an ancient entity called the Key of the Universe. That her blood could open dimensional rifts through reality, time and space and thought Karlia's blood could do the same.

Then the god _Fer-Doirich_ had gotten involved...this had been nothing but a dust up start to finish. At least Dawn' s daughter was safe. Connor Riley, the girl's father, had been the one to stop the cult members from killing Dawn and Karlia using their blood to open portals to where ever the hell they were trying to open portals too. It had been Xander and Stiles job to stop _Fer-Doirich_. He had been a minor darkish Celtic god who had been sleeping until one of the cult members had woke him by accident. He had taken one look at the world and wanted to send it back to the near stone age.

"You know those mythical nine to five jobs we've heard about?" Stiles asked with a panting breath, glaring at the body of the now dead, _Fer_ - _Doirich_. Stiles' fox-shaped aura was flaring brightly, the electric blues and dark violet colors intertwined with the streaks of black and various shades of red, making it, one of the most beautiful, _making him,_ the most beautiful thing Xander has still ever seen, as Stiles stood in the shadows of the monolithic stones.

 _By the Goddess,_ Xander thought, _I hate it when these ancient gods wake up._ Because they all want the same thing, to get back the power they once had over the world. Between herself and her husband this was the _third_ god they had fought in the twenty-odd years or so they had been married.

"Yeah," Xander said, blowing a lock of her long dark brown hair from her face, she was leaning against one of the stones on her forearm, watching as her claws retracted as she went back to her human form as she tried to catch her breath. Xander wondered if she was getting too old to be out fighting supernatural creatures and saving the world anymore? She had left her teen age years behind her sometime ago.

"I envy those." Stiles said with a small sigh, as his fox aura slowly fading from sight.

"Yeah," Xander agreed frowning at the look on her husband's face. She knew that look, Stiles was contemplating something, "So, what are you thinking?"

"Well, Thomas only as three more years of high school left. I don't feel as if I know my spawn as will as I should. Plus Dad retired four months ago, a kid should know his grandpa." Stiles said thoughtfully, if sadly.

"What? Giles isn't good enough for the spawn?" Xander asked with a raised eyebrow, teasing her husband. She knew that Stiles missed his father a lot. There was only so much that phone calls, texting, e-mail and even Skype could do for a relationship. It had been pretty much the way she had built her own relationship with Stiles' father. Xander had only ever met the man a handful of times when John Stilinski could take vacations. Which wasn't offend because he was a county sheriff and Xander knew there had been reasons as to why Stiles had left his life in California behind.

"You know that's not what I meant." Stiles shook his head at her, "Thomas has spent a good portion of his life around your parents and family. Besides there isn't a boarding school in England that will take him. He's gained a bit of a reputation." Stiles said, sounding proud of that fact.

Xander grimaced, not wanting to think about _how_ their son had gained _that_ reputation.

Stiles wasn't wrong that her family had been the most prominent in Thomas' life. Xander and Stiles had made the choice when Thomas was young that the safest place for him when he wasn't with them or her family was in boarding school. Besides how many of their enemies would think to look for the child for two of the biggest names in the supernatural underground in a British boarding school?

"So, retirement for normality reasons? Just until Thomas finishes school?"

"Admit it, Xan, I think we all need a bit of _normality_ for a while." Stiles told her.

Xander hummed, unconvinced. Xander had grown up on the most dangerous Hellmouth on the planet, spent her teenage years learning to fight demons and getting possessed by a Primal Hyena Goddess and most of her twenties saving the world through a handful of weekly adventures. Xander thought that normality was _vastly_ overrated but she loved her husband and knew Stiles hadn't been as happy as he should have been, so maybe this would help that, "Where should we retire too?"

Stiles looked down at the ground, then up at the sky before he sighed out, questioningly, "Beacon Hills?"

***

**Two Months Later...**

Xander walked down the hall of their new house in Beacon Hills, dodging stacks of boxes that still need to be unpacked. They had been lucky enough to get the beds put together and some of their clothes unpacked before crashing out exhaustedly when they got here late Thursday night. It was thanks to John that they were able to get a house bought and get Thomas quickly enrolled into school before they even left England.

Xander stopped in front of her son's bedroom door. She pounded on it with a fist, "Thomas! You better be up! You'll be late if you don't. You have two minutes to get up Or, I'll let your father deal with you. "

" _Five more minutes_." Was what Xander heard muttered lowly through the door.

"Don't say you weren't warned." Xander sighed. She turned to look at her husband who's standing in the hallway rubbing his hands together like some movie villain while standing next to the blue bucket that was on the floor.

"Your turn." Xander said turning away from the door walking down the hall then downstairs to the kitchen. By the time she got there she heard a short startled scream followed by her husband laughing and the indignant shriek of, " _MOM_!"

Xander was pouring herself a cup of coffee, when Stiles walked in to the kitchen. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, warm lips kissed the side of her neck. Xander relaxed into the touch with a pleased sigh, "Morning, my Mischief. Is the spawn up?"

"Yep, but I don't think he's all too happy with me." Stiles chuckled in her ear as he reached around her and picked up the coffee cup that was sitting on the counter.

Xander turned in his arms to face him. "Why is that, I wonder?"

Stiles got a faux clueless look, "No idea," he said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Their son came stomping into the kitchen, and throwing himself into a chair next to the kitchen table. He had Stiles' amber eyes, thick dark brown eyebrows and full lips, but Xander's slightly pointy chin, button like nose and high cheek bones. Thomas ran a hand through his naturally dark purple hair, still wet from the water that had been in the bucket Xander knew, that marked Thomas as something... _other_.

"You need to rein in your man, Mom." Xander's son told her. His crisp English accent was strange to hear from him when he had two American parents from California. It was a by-product of the kid living in England most of his life and going to school there.

"Really? Why?" Xander asked amused.

"He dumped a bucket of ice water on me! My bed is ruined!" Thomas whined.

Xander rolled her eyes, knowing that Thomas had fixed that with a wave of his hand. Being a Elemental had to be good for something when you could control three of the four elements. Thomas was still trying to master water.

"You were warned, kiddio." Xander said.

Thomas scowled, "Dad needs more discipline. He's unruly."

"Your father would enjoy that too much." Xander said, taking pleasure in the ' _eww_ ' look that crossed her son's face when he realized what she meant. "Wouldn't you, Mischief?"

"Oh, you know it, Wonder Woman," Stiles purred out, before kissing her. Xander wrapped her arms around her husband's neck letting him deepen the kiss until Thomas cried out,

"No! _Eww!_ Stop! Do you have to do that in every room you are in?"

Stiles pulled away from his wife, glancing at his son, "You know, most kids your age would be happy if their parents were still so into each other and not on the verge of divorce."

"A divorce would be preferable if it meant I didn't have to watch you to make out like you are the teenagers in this relationship." Thomas muttered, "It's gross."

Xander smirked, "What do you want for breakfast, Kit?"

Thomas perked up, "French toast?"

Stiles snorted, "You know that's for Sundays or after late night patrols."

"Let me guess," Thomas sighed in disappointment, "oatmeal?"

"Oatmeal." Xander confirmed, after she pulled herself out of her husband's arms and walked over to the stove where she had the items for oatmeal laid out on the counter next to it. Stiles took his coffee and sat down at the table across from his son.

"Why do we have to have oatmeal so much?" Thomas whined to his father, "why can't we have bacon and eggs like a normal family?"

"Because bacon and eggs for breakfast are bad for you." Stiles told him, then he leaned in and confided, "It's also the only thing you mother can make besides French Toast or hot chocolate with out burning." Stiles barely dogged the measuring cup that was thrown at his head for that remark.

Thomas just sighed at the weird way his parents flirted with each other.

After breakfast was eat by all. Xander was staying home to try to unpack some of their things. It was mad rush to get Thomas out to the car and to the school on time. Stiles had barely pulled his car up to Beacon Hills High School with five minutes to spare. Stiles looked at the school then at his son, his grip on the steering wheel tightened. Stiles didn't have fond memories of that place.

"I know it was unfair of your mother and I to up root you from your life in England. I know you'll miss your friends--" Stiles started to say.

"I didn't have any besides Minho and Newton." Thomas muttered muttered with a shrug. Mentioning the two boys that had been his closeted friends at the last boarding school he had been at.

"I just--"

"I know, you explained that you wanted to spent more time with Grandpa John now that he's retired. And you want me to get to know him too. It's cool, dad, really."

Stiles sighed at the bland tone. Stiles knew his son wasn't happy about moving here or being away from their lives in England with Xander's family. But despite what Thomas might think after everything they all need normal. And Beacon Hills from what his own father had told him was about as normal as normal could be...now. "It's not like you won't know anyone here."

"Lillian Whitmore doesn't count." Thomas muttered.

Stiles had met up with Jackson Whitmore when the werewolf and his family had been living in England, many years ago. Jackson had become one of his and Xander's closest friends and Jackson's daughter became a good friend of Thomas' until the Whittmores had moved back Beacon Hills three years ago.

Stiles shook his head, to clear his thoughts, "Okay, let's go over the ground rules."

"Dad!" Thomas groaned.

"No backroom gambling rings in the restrooms."

Thomas rolled his eyes, "Who knew English boarding schools had rules about gambling. I wonder if it's the same in American schools?"

"No blowing up the Chem. lab."

"Hey! The fire marshal said it could have been mice!" Thomas deflected.

Stiles gave him a look.

"Mice that were smoking?" Thomas finished defending himself badly.

"No flirting with your teachers."

Thomas shifted uncomfortably in his seat refusing to look at his father. The History teacher had been smoking hot! And his boyfriend, the Physics teacher had been even hotter. The flirting hadn't been the problem, it was when they had actually tried touching Thomas, _that_ was what everyone had issues with. Thomas hadn't had any issues with it, his parents were so overprotective!

"No weapons."

"Oh come on, Dad!" Thomas exclaimed, because that was just unfair. Weapons were important, "What if the school is besieged by supernatural forces!?"

"Call your mother." Stiles deadpanned.

"What about my sword lessons? It's going to be hard for Grandfather Giles to give them over Skype." Thomas muttered.

"Don't worry," Stiles said, "I might know someone. Remember your grandfather will be picking you up after school. Your mother and I will be meeting with some people and I have no idea how long it's going to take."

Thomas narrowed his eyes at his dad and asked accusingly, "Supernatural people?"

"What! No." Stiles exclaimed, lying, not wanting to tell Thomas about the Beacon Hills Pack until he knew where they stood with them, "Just some old friends of mine, that's all."

Thomas slowly nodded his head not sure if he should believe his dad or not. He started to open the car door.

"Kit?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Don't let the teachers give you any flack about your hair." Stiles said reaching over and running his hand over the dark purple locks of his son's hair. Thomas shoved his father's hand away with a whine, before Stiles continued, "If they do? Tell me. We wouldn't want your mother to go all _Harper Valley PTA_ on them."

Thomas snorted, "Mom would never go all Harper Valley on any PTA, she's too classy for that," he paused, " _You_ on the other hand... would and you would wear the mini-skirt just to spite them."

"Damn straight I would! Because that mini-skirt makes my legs look _fabulous_!" Stiles sing-songed the last word.

"How are you not gay, again?" Thomas asked with a quizzical look.

"You know I'm bi-sexual same as your mother. I would have thought you would have figured that out by now with as many Aunts and Uncles you've had over the years," Stiles said, which really hadn't been all that many. Because he and Xander were very rarely attracted to the same people at the same time.

Thomas grinned, "I'm still waiting for you and mom to bring me home another mommy or daddy. Or both. Both would be good."

"Like you need more people to spoil you." Stiles said, he reached over Thomas and opened the passenger door, "Get out of my car," he said shoving his son on the shoulder and causing him to stumble out of the car. Thomas landed in a ungraceful heap on the ground beside it.

"I'm telling mom!" Thomas yelled, pulling out his cell phone.

"Wherever did you get the idea that _she's_ the voice of reason in this family?" Stiles muttered. Thomas glared at his father as he stood up and slammed the car door shut. Stiles watched as his son made his way towards the school.

"That went well." Stiles muttered before putting the car into gear and driving away from the school.

***

Xander looked at the broken down warehouse, on what had to be the bad side of the small town of Beacon Hills, she sighed," Stiles, darling, love of my life? Why are we meeting the Beacon Hills Pack in a creepy warehouse? When in the history of _ever_ has that worked out for anyone?"

"It's tradition?" Stiles muttered, he shrugged, "Neutral territory?"

"Right," Xander drawled out. "So, we're walking into a trap? Wouldn't be the first time."

"What? No! Scott wouldn't..." Stiles trailed off with a sigh, "Most likely."

"Good to know."

"This is just suppose to be a meet and greet. We've been to a few like them before, it should be fine. If not..."

"Kill them all?" Xander asked, because it wouldn't be the first time they had to do that either.

"Only those that attack us. I feel confident everything will be fine, do you feel confident?"

"The mostest. One question though: How do I look?"

Stiles eyed the skin tight black jeans, that had holes torn or worn in places, that hugged her every curve just right, the white and blue striped crop top, hinted at the curve of her breasts with out actually showing them and exposed her flat tanned belly. The short waist length leather jacket and Doc Marten boots finished her look.

"Like white trash gone right."

"Perfect just the look I was going for." Xander said with a smile as they walked into the warehouse four werewolves were waiting for them in the darkened shadows of it.

" _Christ_ , Stilinski, you actually found a woman as insane as you are..." Jackson Whittmore said with a grin. Jackson looked the same was ever if a bit older and his hair dyed a pure platinum blonde that Stiles didn't think really suited the beta but Stiles held his tongue. It was Jackson's hair and he could do what he liked with it.

"That shouldn't surprise you, Jaks. You were at our wedding after all." Stiles said.

Jackson started to speak but another voice cut in,

"That's enough, Jackson."

Stiles looked over at Scott McCall, he hadn't changed much from the boy he knew in high school, his hair was even shorter than it had been when they were seniors. Scott also looked like he had gained some more muscle but that was about it was far as differences Stiles could see went. Scott introduced Peter and Derek, mostly for Stiles' wife's sake since Stiles already knew who they were.

"Ah, yes, formalities, right?" Stiles murmured, louder he said, "Alpha McCall, I would like to inform you that I, Mieczyslaw Nyctimus Stilinski along with my wife, Alexandra Levalle Harris and our son, Thomas, have moved to Beacon Hills. We are not going to harm your pack, or any of the other supernatural members of the town or the mudanes."

Scott frowned, "Shouldn't you be asking permission for this, not telling me?"

"Scott," Stiles rolled his eyes," when have I ever asked _you_ for permission to do anything?"

"True," the Alpha muttered.

Xander shoved Stiles, "Not Harris, Stilinski!"

"What?" her husband asked.

"Xander Stilinski. We are retired after all. I should be called by my husband's name."

Stiles looked pole-axed, "Really," he asked, breathlessly. Because even though they were married, and that was a story in an of itself involving MI6 kidnapping a three year Thomas, a third world country and a dragon that wanted to show Stiles what was left of the _Library of Alexandria,_ but never once had he thought that Xander actually wanted his last name.

Xander sighed vexed, "I've never been against taking your name. You just assumed I wouldn't. Do you know how many situations we could have avoided if you had just introduced me as Xander Stilinski instead of Xander Harris?"

"Wait," Peter said. who had in Stiles opinion had only gotten better looking as he got older, his dark ash blondish-brown hair was long and pulled back in a low pony tail at the base of his neck. His gray eyes still as sharp as ever not missing a thing, as he rattled off the titles Xander had earned over the years, "Xander Harris, as in the _White Knight of Sunnydale_? _The One Who Sees? The Prophecy Breaker? The Primal Hyena Goddess!"_

"You can just call me Xander, "she said with a bright smile.

"Of course our Stiles would marry you," Peter said, sounding exasperated but looking gleeful.

"Once more _your_ reputation processes you, Wonder Woman." Stiles said,

Xander raised an eyebrow at Stiles, "How many times was it your reputation that got us in trouble, humm. What is it that the underground calls you again? _The Boy Who Runs With Wolves?"_

"Hey! I'm all man now! As you know very well," Stiles wiggles his eyebrows at Xander playfully.

" _Shadow Fox_."

"I'm a Kitsune...mostly, that can manipulate shadows. What else would you call that?"

" _The Hunter of Hunters_ ," Xander said with a smirk.

"Oh, you had to go there!" Stiles muttered.

" _The Guardian..."_

"Now your just trying to flatter me."

"I hate to interrupt your flirting, but there is a reason for this meeting?" a voice asked, in a snarl of irritation.

Stiles turned to look at the sound of it, "Derek Hale, as I live and breath," Stiles said with such wonder in his voice that had Xander looking between her husband and the man with the most interesting colored eyes she seen. They were a mix of blues, greens, grays with just a hint of gold and brown to them. He also had the judgest set of eyebrows ever, and had the type of beauty that made the gods jealous. His thick black hair was going slightly gray at his temples and he had one small strip of white in the middle of his short well trimmed beard.

Xander gave Stiles a wide eyed look as she asked, "That's _the Derek Hale_?"

"Uh-huh."

"He really is the _most_ beautiful man I've ever seen. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Mischief."

Derek blushed at Xander's words.

"Really? You think so?" Stiles said in a hopeful tone.

Xander smirked at him, "We'll talk about it later."

Xander's phone chime with the opening notes to _Verge of Total Chaos_ and she pulled it out of her pocket and saw it was Thomas, "I have to take this," before walking a bit away. She kept and eye on Stiles and he began to negotiate with the True Alpha.

"Thomas? What's wrong?"

" _I don't have a pen or a pencil!"_ Thomas exclaimed, " _How did I walk out of the house without one! I never leave the house for patrol with out a weapon! How did I forget something as important as something to write with, Mom!"_

Xander rolled her eyes at her son's dramatics. "I'm sure someone will let you borrow one. Stop panicking. It's just high school."

" _No this is a tragedy waiting to happen!"_ Thomas paused and in a quieter tone asked, " _What if no one likes me? What if I can't make any friends...I'm not normal."_

"Oh, kit, no, you are as normal as the rest of us. If they can't see what a great person you are that's their lost, honey. Take a deep breath. You've been through worse than this. You can handle a bunch of teenagers." Xander told him, she heard her son give a dark laugh,

" _I just don't have anyone to guard my back the way you do dad's."_

"You will, Thomas, you just have to find them first," Xander noticed that Stiles as an angry look and the Alpha a blank one while the betas look tense. "I got to go. Your father is babbling and I'll see you when we get home."

" _Okay, text me in a couple of hours to let me know you and dad are still alive."_

"Sure thing, kiddio." Xander ended the call and walked back over to her husband and the wolves.

Stiles looked over at her, "How's the spawn?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but wolf hearing, your son knows about the supernatural?" Scott asked

Xander nodded, "Things happened and Thomas found out the truth a couple of years ago. We had been training him how to protect himself since he was young. After what happened we knew we couldn't keep him out of it. So we began training him harder, only this time he knew why."

"How can you keep it a secret? This is Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked.

Scott shrugged, "It hasn't been easy but it can be done. We decided not to tell our children unless they showed signs of being weres/shifters or whatever. Derek's son is the only one of the kids that knows about the supernatural and that's only because he manifested as a werewolf last year."

After that Scott asked about Stiles and his family having dinner with his so the two men could reconnect and get to know each other again in a more relaxed setting. When Stiles agreed the tension that was in the room dissipated. Peter was the first to leave, followed by Jackson, then Scott. Stiles, Xander and Derek all walked out of the warehouse together.

"Derek should come home with me... err, us. I mean. he should come with us." Stiles stumbled over the words. Derek raised an eyebrow, looking amused when Stiles continued, "We have a lot of boxes to unpack and furniture to move. Werewolf strength would be a plus."

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, "So you just want me for my muscles."

"Their," Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, "nice muscles?"

"Oh, my god!" Xander exclaimed, "How do you ever get laid when you flirt this badly?"

Stiles grinned at her, "I have a very forgiving wife, who is just as bad at flirting as I am, when confronted with," Stiles motions to Derek's well, everything.

Xander considered the point with a nod but said, "Careful, Mischief, your crush is showing."

Derek snorted at that, "I've known since Stiles was sixteen that he wanted to fuck me. That's not a surprise. Stiles is by no means subtle."

"Sourwolf! We had an unspoken agreement about you never bringing that up! Teenage hormones are a bitch and you were a hot, broody, nineteen year old werewolf with a tragic past! Of course I wanted to be all over that!"

Xander sighed, "Well, you have to admit he's honest," she said to Derek, who only rolled his eyes at the statement. "What I think he actually means is 'let us get to know you better' under the guise of you helping us unpack...there'll be pizza in it for you."

"Oh, well, as long as there is pizza involved, I'm in." Derek said with a grin.

Xander turned to her husband, "See this flirting thing isn't so hard."

"That wasn't flirting, Xander! That was bribery!"

"Whatever works." Xander said with a shrug.

Derek shook his head and continued to where he had parked his car, he froze when he saw it, there in the parking lot was, sleek, black car that sat in the parking lot under a streetlamp. "Is that..."

"A vintage 2010 Camero? Why yes, it is." Stiles said with a small smirk.

"He's had the thing as long as I've known him," Xander said with a sigh, "It's his baby. Sometimes I think he loves it more than he does me."

Stiles walked over to the car and stroked it's hood, lovingly, "Don't be jealous that Fenris is my one true boo."

"I'll remember that the next time you want to get laid." Xander said, her lips had a hint of a smile to them.

Stiles sighed, "Now you are just being mean."

"You love it."

Derek eyes glued to the car, "Where did you get it?"

Stiles shrugged, "My Dad got it from the impound lot after my jeep died a fiery death. It was a going away present for my internship at the FBI."

Derek nodded but said nothing, staring at the car while, Stiles rattled off the address to his house for Derek. Derek nodded and walked over to his own car, a blue Ford Escort.

Stiles and Xander got into the Camero taking off out of the parking lot. When they got to about the middle of town Stiles said, in a serious tone, "Are we really doing this?"

"Doing what, Stiles?" Xander asked in a matching tone of voice.

"Going to seduce _Derek Hale_ , of all people!"

"You once told me your biggest regret was not seeing what you could have had with Derek Hale. I'm not going to stand in the way of you doing so now, if that's what you want. If he's want you want. Besides if he is anything like you said he was, "Xander shrugged, "it won't be a hardship to make a place for him in our bed."

"I don't want you to do this because I _want_ it."

"Stiles," Xander said, giving him a steely eyed look, "when have I _ever_ done anything just because _you_ wanted me too? Besides that man is beautiful in ways I hadn't thought possible. If his inside self matches the outsides? I would be a fool to turn that down. Also? I want to see him fuck you."

" _By Inari,"_ Stiles exclaimed almost missing the turn for their street, at his wife's words, "don't say shit like that while I'm driving! By the way have I mention how lucky I am that you married me?"

Xander laughed, "Not today."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Characters resemble-  
> Eric Hale-Shane West  
> Lillian Whittmore-Billie Piper  
> Amanda McCall-Jamie Villegas  
> Adam McCall-Argent-Rafe Torres  
> Connor Reyes-Boyd-Fredico Lima  
> Serena Yukimura-Arden Cho  
> Trixie Tate-Christina Ricci  
> Gwen Greenburg-Logan Browning  
> Dane Rakken-Dane Dehane

Eric Hale rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to sooth the building headache away. So far his day had been nothing but bad, first there had been the fight with his dad. He didn't want Eric playing on the lacrosse team because of the newly awakened werewolf powers that Eric never asked for or wanted but got because of circumstances of birth. The lights were too bright and harsh, they hurt his eyes, his hearing kept spiking and falling. And, oh dear gods, the _smell_! No one should be able _to smell high school_ let alone a teenage werewolf that had to go there! Suddenly Eric's hearing spiked, making his wince in pain, as he heard,

 _"I don't have a pen or_ _pencil!"_

Eric looked around the classroom, but he knew all the people there and he didn't know that voice. He looked out the window and saw a boy sitting on a bench under a tree as he dug through his book bag franticly, while he talked on a cell phone. Eric's hearing dropped and for a moment he couldn't ear anything then,

" _I'm sure someone will let you borrow one_." said a female voice, " _Stop panicking. It's just high school."_

" _No this is a tragedy waiting to happen!" the boy exclaimed, then in a quieter tone asked, "What if no one likes me? What if I can't make any friends...I'm not normal!"_

Slowly Eric tuned out the conversation and tried to concentrate on his teacher when the man began to speak. It was just a new kid and nothing to do with Eric.

***

"So, your Bilinski's kid, uh?" The stocky, older man with graying hair and gold rimmed glasses, asked Thomas.

"Stilinski, sir,"

"Call me Coach, none of that sir, stuff, you hear?" Waving away Thomas's correction of the boy's last name. "You don't look anything like your old man, and you sound funny."

"I take after my mother in looks and spent most of my formative years in boarding schools in England." Thomas said.

Finstock nodded, "I'll show you to your class. Say do you play lacrosse, you're old man wasn't bad at it...when he wasn't warming the bench."

"Uh, no. Polo was my sport of choice."

"Great! Lacrosse is just like polo-only without horses and you throw and catch the ball with a stick that has a small net on it, instead of hitting it with a mallet."

"Sounds just like the same sport," Thomas said, slightly sarcastically.

"Tryouts are tomorrow." Finstock told him.

"I'll think about it, Coach."

Finstock nodded and threw open the door they came to and shouted, "GREENBURG!"

The teacher startled at Finstock's shout so badly that the chalk he his using on the old fashion chalk board _screeches_ across it. The dark haired man glared at the principal, green eyes snapping with fire at the man, as he snarled, "Principal Finstock! What have you been told about interrupting my class!"

Finstock looked confused, "Not too? Unless it's about a new student or he school's on fire?" He points to Thomas, "Look new student!" Causing the students in the classroom to snicker. They stopped when the teacher turned and glared at them.

Mr. Greenburg pinched the bridge of his nose, "Thank you, Principal Finstock." Finstock nodded, rocked on the balls of his feet as he looked around classroom. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your office?"

"I thought I'd help, Bilinski, here get settled-"

"Leave, Uncle Robert!" Mr. Greenburg snarled.

"Right leaving..."Finstock muttered.

"Class, this is Thomas Stilinski," Mr. Greenburg glared, "be nice, you animals."

"How did you know..."Thomas started but trailed off when the whispers started. His damned accent made him stick out like a sore thumb.

"There was a new name on my attendance sheet. You can take a seat in front of Adam McCall-"

" _Argent-McCall,_ " a voice called out, Thomas looked towards it and saw, a Latino boy scowling at the teacher, his shortly cut pale-white blond hair was slicked back with gel, his eyes were an icy pale gray.

"Right," Mr. Greenburg sighed, "how could I forget."

Thomas made his way to the seat in front of Adam, he sat down in time to hear the girl sitting next to Adam, say, "I don't know why you are so spastic about your last name. It's not like Argent has anything to do with you. My dad raised you more than he did."

"My _brother_ ," Adam snarled at the girl, "did _not_ raise me! If anyone raised me? It was Sheriff Stilinski!"

"Ex-Sheriff, you mean. He retired a few months ago, remember?" The girl said twirling a curl of her hair around her forefinger.

Thomas turned in his seat to look at them, "Could you both kindly stop talking about my grandfather. I'm trying to listen to the teacher."

The Latina girl had dark almost black hair and matching eyes, she smirked at him, revealing the cute dimples in her cheeks, "You sound pretty."

A low growl came from Thomas right, as something poked him in the arm. He turned to see a boy with over long dark blond-brownish hair, bright sapphire blue eyes with thick black eyebrows, he was holding out a pencil?

"Thank you?" Thomas said confusedly, because how did he know? Thomas took it from the boy, who only grunted in reply.

"Don't mind him," Adam leaning up over his own desk to whisper in Thomas's ear, "Hale has no manners. We're pretty sure he was raised by wolves."

The girl next to them laughed as the bell rung and Hale glared at her before he got his books and left. Thomas stood to but stopped when the girl said, "I'm Amanda McCall," she introduced herself.

Thomas nodded, "I've got to get to my next class," and hurried out of the class room. It took a few minutes before he caught up to Hale but somehow he managed it, "Hale!"

Hale stopped and snarled, "What?!"

"I just wanted to give this," Thomas said holding out the pencil, "back to you. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

Hale gave Thomas a confused look, "Oh," he deflated, his voice had a low and husky timber to it," you can keep it. I've got more."

Thomas putting the pencil in his book bag. Thomas nods, "So what's your next--"he was cut off when he ran into someone.

"Watch were you are going, you loser," it was hissed hatefully at Thomas.

Thomas sighed, he had really hopped he wouldn't see this person so soon. Lillian Whittmore she was a deadly combination of her mothers looks and her father's money, though she had her father's blonde hair and her mother's brown eyes.

"Hi, Lil."

Lillian's hard look softened at the childhood nick name Thomas used, "Hey, I was wondering when I would run into you. Didn't think it would happen literally."

"We arrived Thursday night."

Lillian noticed Hale standing nearby, "Why are you still here, Hale? No one wants you around, _freak_."

"Lillian!" Thomas snapped, angrily, embarrassed that his childhood friend was acting this way. Hale only looked down at the floor, the cheeks of his face going red.

"Phil," Lillian said coaching, using her own childhood nick name for Thomas, "No one hangs around Hale. His father-" she was cut off when Eric suddenly lunged towards Lillian,

"Don't talk about _my father_!" Hale growled his eyes flashing gold, Thomas noticed the boys finger nails had started to lengthen. Thomas grabbed Hale by the bicep and started to pull him down the hall away from Lillian.

"I'll talk to you later. Hale promised to show me where my next is! "Thomas called back to Lillian.

"But I can-"

Lillian's voice was lost to Thomas as the turned a corner, up a head he saw an empty class room that had some dust covered musical instruments and shoved Hale into it following after and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Right, so, werewolf, huh?" Thomas asked, then at Hale's look of udder panic said, "My uncle's a werewolf so there is nothing odd about being one and I've just locked myself up in a room with one with control issues... Nothing wrong with that. So, Hale,"

"Eric." Hale said his name flatly.

"What?"

"My name is Eric." He told Thomas then asked, "Is your uncle really a werewolf? You don't smell like a wolf. More like ozone and spice with chocolate," Eric frowned, "and the forest with spring water."

"My uncle is adopted, or so my mom says." Thomas told him, "So what got you so upset?"

"I hate it when people talk about my dad! They don't know him or what he's been through. or, or, "Eric cursed under his breath he could feel himself loosing control, "Alpha, Beta, Omega," he began to chant softly. "The Sun, the Moon, the Truth..."

"Okay, so..." Thomas started.

"Shut up!" Eric snarls because, gods the sound of his voice! It made Eric want to do things..."I need to regain control," his eyes flashing gold. Thomas grabbed Eric by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against a wall. Eric blinked at the other boy, still growling, but _I liked that,_ Eric thought.

"Sometimes in order to gain control? You have to lose it."

Eric shook his head, "I'll hurt someone. I'll hurt you. Please stop talking..." because just the sound of that brisk accent...it made him want such wicked things. Every time the other boy's lips moved Eric wanted to know what they tasted like...

"Oh, that's not going to happen. Got my mother's looks and my dad's mouth. We talk in the face of danger." Thomas said with a nervous laugh. Eric reversed their positions so that Thomas was now pressed against the wall.

Eric leaned forward, "Then I'll just have to shut you up."

Thomas blinked, "How are you going to do th-" Thomas was cut off when Eric covered the other boy's lips with his own in a chaste but sweet kiss. When Eric pulled back Thomas grabbed him around the waist pulling him closer, "You, you could do that some more," he said shyly.

Eric smirked, "Oh," his eyes now back to their normal blue color, "I could, could I? You know what? I think I will." He told Thomas before leaning in to kiss him again.

Thomas wasn't sure how long he had been making out with the very pretty werewolf, and oh, yeah, he was never living this down once his family found out. He knew his mom had been hopeful that he would find a normal person to date...but, well look at who his parents are! That was just never going to happen.

Somehow he and Eric had by-pasted the kissing stage and were full on making out, the teen wolf's hands roaming up under Thomas's shirt. While Thomas's hands were squeezing a very tight, firm jean clad butt. Thomas was living every teen's dream of making out with not only some one who was hot? But also a supernatural being. Thomas sighed, as Eric trail wet kisses down his throat, before pausing as a spot and started to suck on it. Thomas thought there were a few things he need to make clear to the other boy.

"I'm...I'm not.. _oh_ , _god_ ," Thomas moaned when Eric hit a sweet spot on his neck, "a slut."

Eric hummed, against Thomas's neck, and said distractedly, "Of course not."

"I... _oh_ , I de-demand, _yes_ _there_ , dates and stuff."

"Stuff?" Eric purred softly, as he shifted his weight and brought their jean covered cocks together. He liked how that felt so he rubbed against Thomas again who whined as he tried to get closer to Eric.

"More making out...like this? and later," Thomas paused, and Eric pulled back to he could look into Thomas's eyes, "uh, mmm, sex? After.. after we get to know each other better? Gods, I make no sense after making out with a cute boy." Thomas frowned, "Unless you're just using this as a way to calm down."

"You think I'm cute?"

Thomas gave him look, "That's what you got from what I said?"

"It was the most important part," Eric told him, as he took Thomas's hand and brought it to his crotch, and pressed Thomas's hand against himself, "And calm is the last thing I am, right now."

"Oh," Thomas whispered he couldn't help but give the bugle under his hand a light squeeze that caused Eric to purr softly.

"Dates... _oh_ , are good." Eric paused, "Fair warning...I've never been on one."

"Me neither."

A bell rings, it's the third they've heard since they've been in the music room. Eric started to pull away saying, "That was the lunch bell," but Thomas stopped him, Eric looked back at Thomas groaning at the way the boy slowly licked his lips, "We can stay..." then Eric's stomach growled loudly.

Thomas laughed, "Or we can go to lunch," turning to unlock the door.

"So, how do you know about werewolves? Did you're uncle get bit?"

Thomas looked over his shoulder and winked, "I'll tell you on our first date."

"Dinner and a movie?" Eric asked. "Tomorrow?"

"Cliché, but acceptable," Thomas said with a smile. "So, what's good for lunch?"

"Stay away from the mystery meat. I may be a werewolf but even I can't tell what animal it is suppose to be from."

Once they got to the lunch room, Eric dragged Thomas over to a table after they got their food, there was three other people sitting at it After they sat down Eric introduced Thomas to them, "...He just moved here from...Where was it again?"

"England." Thomas said, crisply as he opened his bottle of water.

"You have a lovely accent," said a pretty dark skinned girl with long smooth bronze colored haired, her eyes were a bright hazel green. "I'm Gwen Greenburg. I can tell we are going to be good friends."

Thomas thought that was an odd thing to say to someone you just met maybe that was how American kids are? "Like the teacher?"

Gwen sighed, "Yeah, he's my dad."

"I still thinks it's weird that he teachers here, Gwen," the boy sitting next to her said, his skin was a few shades lighter than the girl's, he had a head full of thick curls and light hazel eyes, "I'm Connor Reyes-Boyd and the shy one next to me trying to hide behind her hair," the girl was Asian and her hair was dyed _electric blue_ she glanced up from her lunch and smiled with brown eyes full of mischief, "is Serena Yukimura."

Thomas frowned, _Yukimura? It couldn't be._ "Are you related to a Noshiko Yukimura?"

The girl blinked, "My grandmother, why?"

Thomas shrugged, "I think my dad knows her. We stopped in New York to visit a woman by that name."

"That's where she lives!"

"Huh, small world." Thomas said. Conversations moved on to homework and lacrosse and what their plans were for after school but the others fell silent and Thomas felt a presents at his side. He looked up to see Lillian Whittmore standing, holding her lunch tray, at the table giving him a shy look.

"Can I sit, Phil?" Lillian asked.

"I don't know, Lil' are you going to be rude to my new friends?"

Lillian glanced over at the others she didn't look thrilled to see them but shook her head. "I really don't want to sit with Saxon, right now."

"You were rude to Eric." Thomas said in a cold tone.

One Lillian had never had aimed at her before and she found that she didn't like it. Her Phil' shouldn't be cold to her. She looked at Eric, the guy was weird, it hadn't always been that way, he use to be quite popular before... the things about who his mother was came out and..."I'm sorry, I had no right to say anything about your father."

Eric eyed her for a second then nodded. Thomas scooted over and Lillian sat down, she noticed the wary looks she got from the other three but that was all until,

"You know, Saxon Parrish didn't do anything with Amanda at the party last weekend right?" Gwen told her.

"Gah, I know. But he hasn't said he's not interested in her nor that he just wants to date me. Then add in the fact that Saxon is Bi and that's a whole can of worms I don't want to open right now." Lillian muttered before taking a bite of her salad. "Sometimes I think dating the Widow Parrish's son is just not worth it."

"The Widow Parrish?" Thomas asked.

"It's how everyone refers to the Mayor of Beacon Hills when she's not at city hall. It's a way the town remembers her late husband. She never corrected the first person to call her that so the name stuck." Serena said softly.

The bell rung twenty later, and while Thomas didn't know if the others liked Lillian better now or not, they didn't act wary of her anymore. Eric walked with Thomas to his next class, and Thomas asked, "So, why don't you and the others like Lil'?"

"It's not that we don't like her. Lillian Whittmore is the most popular girl in school, Thomas. She doesn't act like bitch or anything but she never lets anyone forget that."

"Oh,"

"So how do you know her?"

"I knew her when she lived in England."

"Oh." Eric muttered. Thomas boldly kissed Eric on the cheek and Eric smiled shyly at Eric before he ran off for his next class. Thomas turned and walked into the class room and sat down in a desk in the back row.

The pale skinned kid with thin flat black hair, smirked at him, "So, you and Hale? You work quickly."

"Shut up, Dane, " a girl with equally pale skin and dark hair with brown eyes, said. "Your jealousy is showing." she turned to Thomas, "Dane, here hit on Hale and he shut Dane down hard. He's been a bit bitter ever since."

"You hit on him to, Trixie!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't creepy about it, Rakken!" Trixie hissed.

"At least I didn't stalk him for two months, Tate!" Dane throw back at her.

"I'm not dating him," _Yet,_ Thomas said. The other two turned hard glares on him. _Great,_ he thought, _I'm making friends and enemies left and right._ Thomas wondered how his parents day was going because it couldn't have been better than his so far. Thomas frowned when his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at the screen at the text that popped up: **We're still alive. Your father got some old friends of his to help us unpack. Please make a friend!**

Thomas typed back quickly : **I think I may have.** Thomas got a smiley face emjio back. Thomas put his phone away just as the teacher walked into the room.

***

Thomas was standing outside the school waiting for his grandfather to pick him up. He smiled as Eric walked up,

"I almost forgotten to get your phone number," Eric said in a shyly manner. Which Thomas thought was the _cutest_ thing. Thomas also thought he was going to find most things about Eric Hale cute... _yeah, that was going to be a thing_ , Thomas thought.

A red Ford truck pulled up next to them, and John Stilinski stuck his head out the window, "Thomas? You ready, kid?"

"Yeah, just a sec," Thomas said, he turned to Eric, "Give me your phone." Eric did so and Thomas put his phone number in it and quickly send himself a text. He handed the phone back to Eric, "Text me a time for..."

"How about two tomorrow afternoon?" Eric rushed out quickly.

Thomas nodded, "Two is good." He looked over his shoulder at the truck, "I have to go."

Eric nodded then waved at the truck, "Hi, Sheriff," he called out.

"I'm not the Sheriff anymore Hale!" John called back. "Do you need a ride?"

Eric shook his head, "I rode with Connor," he said back, then to Thomas, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Thomas said with a smile before he walked over to the truck and got in. He waved at Eric as John pulled out of the high school parking lot.

"So..." John asked.

Thomas collapsed into the seat, "I have a date with _Eric_ _Hale_."

"Why do I hear Italics?" John muttered, before he laughed he shaking his head. "Well, at least you didn't inherit your dad's lack of game."

"Grandpa!"

"And on your first day too."

"Grandpa!!"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop teasing," John, more seriously, said, "You do know the kid is a werewolf, right?"

Thomas eyed his grandpa, "As do you, it seems."

"Kid, I've known about the supernatural since your dad was your age."

"Oh, dad never said..."

John sighed and ran a hand through his more gray than blond hair, "Yeah, I wasn't the most understanding about it then. After everything that your father went through...before he left for his training for the FBI... It wasn't the life I wanted for him and then he met your mother and...well, there was no keeping Stiles out of it ever after that."

"Oh," Thomas said. He had never heard or thought his grandpa wasn't happy with the life his father had lived or was living.

"I have to admit I was glad when he decided to move back here with you and your mother. It will give me the chance to get to know you and Xander better and I can reconnect with your father. There is only so much granddad and grandson bonding one can do over Skype."

"There is going to be a lot of camping and fishing in my future, isn't there?" Thomas said but didn't sound upset about it.

"Yep." John said with a nod.

"Cool. I always wanted to do those things but Dad...He's not exactly the outdoor type."

John laughed, "Oh, your father has pulled one over on you. My boy grew up in the woods surrounding this town. He spent more nights in the woods than I can count..."John trailed off, "though maybe not because he actually wanted too."

It wasn't long after that John pulled the truck up in front of Thomas' house. Thomas frowned at the unknown cars parked around his house.

"Are you coming in?" Thomas asked.

John shook his head, "No. You and your parents are coming to dinner Sunday night, I'll see you then."

"Okay, see you then, Grandpa." Thomas said getting out of the car and heading towards the house.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

From Xander's spot on the couch she watched as Stiles and Derek Hale moved one of the many large bookcases they had into the corner of the living room. This one would be for the books they _could_ keep on public display. Xander had a whole box of classic novels, and modern fiction, sci-fi, fantasy and a few well chosen graphic novels that would go in it. The older tomes and supernatural books were in the massively huge basement that would double as a library and weapons/training area.

"A little more to the left," Xander called out to the two sweaty, shirtless men. Almost in unison they both turned to glare at her. It was her husband who asked, after they put the book case in the corner of the room,

"Are you going to get your lazy ass up and help us or not?"

"Stiles, I deserve to see two handsome men getting, all hot and sweaty with each other...if this is the only way I get to see that," Dander sighed, "then I'll have to make do for now, won't I?" Stiles picked up a pillow from an arm chair and threw it at Xander's head. Xander caught it with a laugh. When the door bell rang, she shouted, "I'll get it!"

Jumping up from the couch Xander snickered when she heard Stiles complain to Derek that Xander could be 'such a child' sometimes. When Xander got to the front door, she opened it to see a woman with long blonde hair, worn loose around her shoulders. The woman's make-up choices reminded her of her adopted sister's, dark and sultry, making her brown eyes pop, paired with tight jeans and a white button up top. She was holding a platter in her hands. The man next to her was black and bald with a well kept short beard, and slight over large ears that made him look adorable. He wore light brown pants and a black t-shirt that showed off his well muscled arms. "Hi, can I help you?"

"I'm Erica Reyes-Boyd," the woman said, "this is my husband, Vernon-"

"Boyd," the black man cut in, flatly.

"Don't like the first name, gotcha," Xander said with a smile.

"We're your next door neighbors," the blonde said brightly. "So welcome to Beacon Hills!" Shoving the platter in her hands at Xander with a chocolate cupcakes on it.

"That's really..." Xander said barely managing to get a hold of the platter.

"NO, STILES!" Derek's shout came from inside the house, "YOUR OTHER LEFT!"

"Was that Derek Hale?" Erica asked, shouldering passed Xander.

"Hey!" Xander exclaimed, irritated, at the blondes' back.

"Sorry about Erica," Boyd said softly, "she's kind of..."he trailed off.

"Pushy?"

"Yeah, that."

Xander motioned for Boyd to come in as she set the cup cakes on top of a pile of boxes, Xander led Boyd in to the living room in time to hear Erica say,

"Batman?"

And for Stiles to reply with,

" _Catwoman_?"

Xander watched as the blonde woman jumped into Stiles arms, he caught her and Erica wrap her legs around Stiles waist, then she kissed him full on the lips. Xander looked over at Boyd, the black man gave her a 'what can you do 'shrug.

Xander narrow her eyes, "Stiles, we've talked about you picking up strange women."

Stiles broke the kiss with Erica, who grinned like a feral cat as she wiped her crimson lipstick from Stiles mouth. "I'm not sure I approve of her," Xander said a light growl in the back of her throat.

"Xander, this is my Catwoman!" Stiles said, spinning himself and Erica around making the woman in his arm laugh before dropping her onto the couch. "Erica, meet my Wonder Woman!"

Xander only shook her head at her husband's antics, and said to Erica, "Nice to met you Selina."

Erica grinned brightly, "You too, Diana. Soooo-" Erica drawled out the word, "How long did it take for Derek to lose his shirt? He had a habit of doing that around Stiles when we were younger."

"Erica!" Derek snapped, looking slightly embarrassed.

"What? It's true, you did." Erica said, turning to look at Stiles as he picked up his own shirt from the back of a chair, "You have a tattoo? I thought you didn't like needles?"

The tattoo was of a stylize nine tailed kitsune, in black, blue and purple, the fox itself was in the middle of his back, with it's tails spread out behind it under the curve of three of the tails there was a symbol, the one near his neck was small blue triskele. The under the tail to the right was the four kanji symbols for the four elements each one in the corresponding colors to the elements. The one to the left under it was a small out line of a hyena in a shades of green, brown and black.

"The fox appeared once I got my Kitsune powers under control. The other symbols later," Stiles put his shirt on and turned to Boyd, holding out his hand for the black man to shake, "Boyd, it's good to see you too."

Boyd sighed dramatically, taking Stiles hand in a quick hand shake, "Always second to my wife when it comes to you. It's a sad life I live," then he sat down on the couch next to his wife.

"What are you two doing here?" Derek asked, having put his shirt back on much to Xander and Stiles disappointment.

Erica rolled her eyes," Welcoming our new neighbors, Derek. We saw the moving truck come in yesterday after noon. We thought we should be friendly. Imagine my surprise to find the reclusive _Derek Hale_ , here."

Xander frowned, "Why could I hear Italics just then?"

Stiles walked over to his wife and slung and arm over her shoulders, "It's a thing, just roll with it."

"Damn it, Stiles!" Derek muttered, "It's your fault, it's a thing!"

Stiles looked confused, "How is your name being said in _Italics_ , my fault?"

"Because you said it that way first! I've went twenty years without hearing said that way, in Italics and now that you're back? I've heard your wife and now," pointed to Erica, "Erica say my name that way! How long will it be, before you have me arrested?"

"At least a week."

Derek just frowned at him, his eyebrows coming together in a deep v-shape.

"And so it begins..." Boyd intoned, grandly.

"What does?" Xander asked.

"The never ending saga of 'will they or won't they fuck'. It was so amusing to watch when we were younger." Erica said with a laugh.

"Erica," Boyd said with a shake of his head, "that is Stiles' wife...at least give her a couple of week to see what we are talking about before dropping the F-bomb on her about Stiles and Derek."

"Don't worry, Boyd," Xander said with a sly grin, "It's a goal of mine to get them to fuck and fuck often, hopefully with me watching or in the middle. I'm more than will to share my husband," she paused, "so long as Stiles wants to be shared."

Derek made a sound like a dying whale, as Stiles reached out and patted Derek on the arm, "She's says shit like that. You'll get used to it..." Derek looked down at the hand Stiles had on his arm, then back up at Stiles, "and...I'm taking my hand off," he said slowly removing his hand from Derek arm.

Xander sighed, "I'm hungry. Unpacking is such hard work."

"Yes, you really broke a sweat sitting on the couch for the last two hours watching me and your husband move stuff around the living room. " Derek muttered, "It's lunch time, and I was promised pizza."

"You did promise the man pizza, Xan." Stiles reminded her.

"So, I did." Xander looked at Erica and Boyd, "Are you staying? If so you have to help us unpack."

"Will shirtless-ness be a requirement?" Erica asked grinning, "because if so? I'm in."

Xander sighed, "If you must have it," Xander shoved Stiles arm off her shoulders and reached down and pulled off her shirt revealing the green sports bra under it, "then shirt-less we will be."

Erica hooted and in response took off her own shirt, revealing a pretty pink lacey bra. The three men in the room only sighed, yet, not a single one of them told the women to put their shirts back on.

An hour later found Xander in the kitchen with Derek, pulling dishes out of a box as she listened to Derek tell her a story about Stiles when he was in high school. Xander had heard this story from Stiles but it was interesting to hear it from a different perspective.

"...then he hit the Voltron Twins over the head with a wooden baseball bat." Derek said, shaking his head at the memory.

"How'd that work out for him?" Xander asked, passing Derek a glass baking dish to put up in a cabinet that Xander couldn't reach.

"It...the bat _shattered_ when he hit them," Derek a thoughtful look crossed his face, "I always thought it was strange for it to do that." Xander glanced at him and motioned for him to continue with his thought, "At best the bat _should_ have just snapped in half, not shattered. Stiles shouldn't have had the strength to make the bat do that. He was still human then."

"Unless..." Xander said softly, for she hated bring up this subject, it always made Stiles unhappy, " he was possessed by the Nogitsune for far longer than any of you realized."

Derek frowned, and changed the subject when he said, "When will the food get here?"

Xander sighed, "In twenty minutes," she told him passing him another dish.

In the living room Stiles sighed and shoved a copy of Frank Herbert's _Dune_ onto the book case. It seemed some people had forgotten that Stiles hearing was on par with any werewolf's. Not that he meant to listen in on his wife's conversation with the man they were still debating on whether or not to seduce into their bed. "Well that was a depressing topic," Stiles uttered as be shoved a copy of _Pride, Prejudice and Zombies_ next to _Dune_.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping," Erica said, going through a box of graphic novels.

"Oh, like you weren't, babe?" Boyd asked, then smirked when his wife pouted at him but didn't deny that she had been.

"So tell us about Xander," Erica said.

Stiles frowned, "Like what?"

"Does she have any siblings?" Erica asked.

"And if so how did meeting them go the first time?" Boyd asked.

"Yes, Xander does," Stiles said turning bright red, "And don't buy chocolate from a shady looking six year...it could be, you know, _bespelled._ And lead you to have orgies with your girlfriend's sister and her current boyfriend at the time."

"Seriously, Stiles!" Erica exclaimed.

Boyd shook his head, "Only you, Stilinski."

Stiles winced, Xander coming home that day to find Stiles' face buried in Faith's cunt while Dean Winchester had his cock in Stiles' ass while Buffy Summers and her vampire lovers watched was not the impression Stiles had wanted to make. Later Xander had told him it was not the _worst_ first impression he could have made. Stiles was so thankful for Xander's sense of humor and the fact that something similar had happened to Xander, Buffy and her vampire lovers when Xander had been in high school. It was the only thing that had saved the situation at the time. Stiles shook off the memory when he heard Xander and Derek walk out of the kitchen and heard Xander say,

"...So there we were fighting _Oni_ , something me and my friends had never faced before, when this bad ass katanna wielding kitsune appeared out of the shadows. Taking out the demons as if he were walking through a park on a summer's day. The things had been giving one of the oldest living slayers a run for her money, let me tell you. That was how I discover Stiles was a kitsune."

"Was that how you first met Stiles?" Erica asked.

Stiles shook his head, "No we met-" the door bell interrupted him. Stiles bounced to his feet, "Oh, pizza's here! I'll get it." Going towards the front door.

Erica stood up to follow him but Boyd grab her by the wrist, "No flashing delivery people, remember Rule Six." Erica glared at him and shook off his hand and followed after Stiles.

Derek said, rolling his eyes, "We are lucky if Rule Six is all she breaks."

Xander looked between the to snickering men, "What?"

"Stiles came up with Rules For Dealing With The Supernatural...Rules Six: No Flashing Delivery People, School Officials or the Cops." Derek told her.

"What was rule one?" Xander asked amused.

"Rule One: Never Take Your Best Friend Into the Woods So He'll Be Bit By A Psycho Werewolf." Stiles said carrying in five boxes of pizza. "But I got vetoed on it by Scott and rule one became don't die. Scott was still holding a bit of a grudge about getting bit."

Boyd nabbing a box and opening it as Erica came into the room with a couple of two liter bottled of soda and some red solo cups. Xander went back to the kitchen and got some paper napkins, when she came back she passed them round.

"To be fair, Scott was holding a lot of grudges then." Derek said, getting a piece of pizza.

"Is he still?" Stiles asked, taking a bottle from Erica and opening it.

"He doesn't seem to be. After you left he seemed to realize that he had to become a better leader or...well, we all threaten to leave and follow after you." Boyd said, "His mother yelled at him for like a week after you left." Boyd said.

"Left?" Stiles snorted, "You make it sound like I had a choice at the time. Scott pushed me out of the pack back then because Allison told him too. If he hadn't need my help with Gerard and his hunters..." he trailed off not liking to think about that time.

The conversation turned to other things rather than the past. Three hours later Xander looked at time, cursing under her breath and telling Erica to put her shirt back on. When Erica asked why? Xander replied with, "We can only traumatize the Spawn with semi-nakedness once a month."

Stiles nodded, "Anymore than that and we have to pay a triple on the kid's allowance."

***

 After being dropped off by his grandfather in front of his house, Thomas walked up the steps on to this porch and into his house to hear...old two thousand's era music, gods his parents were so lame! And laughter? Thomas dropped his back pack near the front door before walking to the living room door way, he paused at what he heard,

 "...Oh, believe me I paid for that," his dad was saying, "Derek slammed my head against the steering wheel of my jeep, " he sighed," I miss dear departed Roscoe." His parents were sitting in the floor with three other adults surrounded by empty pizza boxes and soda bottles. There was a pretty blonde woman that reminded him of his Aunt Faith, due to her make up choices, she was sitting next to a black man with well muscled arms and sitting next to Thomas' dad was a man with black hair, a well trimmed bread that had a streak of gray at his chin with the prettiest eyes Thomas had ever seen and good looking enough to be a _male model_. Thomas frowned it was strange because the guy looked kind of familiar, like Thomas had seen him before but couldn't remember where.

Thomas crossed his arm over his chest, "What's going on here?" Bring all the adults attention on to him, he looked at his parents, "You were suppose to be unpacking! Not having a pizza party!"

"Don't worry, we didn't forget your basil and tomatoes, sin against pizza kind." his mother told him. "It's in the fridge, Kit."

"Like we could ever forget our favorite son," Stiles told him.

"I'm your only son." Thomas told them blandly.

Stiles leaned over to Xander, "Best we don't tell him about the other one."

Xander nodded, "He has enough issues. We won't want to give him more."

Thomas rolled his eyes, "Introduce me to your friends, Dad."

"Why do you think they are my friends? They could be your mother's."

"Everyone mom knows is in England or Ohio or in Rio. Not in California."

"True," Stiles said, then introduced Derek, Erica and Boyd to his son.

"So are you Connor's parents?" Thomas asked, because it would be nice to have one of his new friends live nearby.

Erica squealed, "Did you make friends with our Connor?"

"Not yet, kind of? Maybe? I met him at lunch today." Thomas said taken back by the excited reaction of the blonde woman.

"Your a Stilinski, if you are anything like your father? You'll be his friend whether he wants you to be or not." Boyd said.

"Nice to know how you really feel, Boyd, old pal. But I'm afraid Thomas takes more after his mother than me." Stiles said.

Thomas rolled his eyes. He turned to Derek, "Are you Eric's older brother?"

"Smooth, kiddio," Xander said with a laugh as she grabbed one of the last pieces of pizza from the pizza box.

Thomas ignored her as Derek said, with a raised eyebrow,

"His father actually."

"Oh? Well, then, right..."Thomas stammered out nervously. "I have homework and things..." he pointed behind him to the kitchen, "just going to get food and get on that.." he turned to go into the kitchen.

"Freeze, mister!" Xander told her son. Thomas froze, looking over his shoulder at his mother.

"Yeah?"

"Did you have a good day?"

Thomas relaxed at her words, "Yeah, yeah I did."

Xander smiled, "Go then."

Thomas bolted into the kitchen and got his pizza from the oven, only to hear Derek say,

"I'm totally going to ask Eric why Thomas is covered in his scent, Stiles." Thomas cursed under his breath, grabbed his pizza and got his back pack and headed upstairs to the adults laughter."...He reeks of my son. As if he had been rolling in his scent." Derek complained.

"I say go Thomas!" Stiles said holding up a fist in mock cheering, before running his hand through his hair, "My son has excellent taste, "he looked over at Xander, "You know what this means right?"

Xander nodded, "You get the duck tape and I'll get the shovel."

Derek's eyes went wide, "You're not touching my kid!"

Stiles blinked, "Who said anything about touching your kid?"

"The implied threat with the duck tape and shovel." Erica said.

Xander waved a hand, "Those are for Thomas. He likes to run when we ask him about who he is dating."

Boyd gave her a long look before asking, "Are you insane?"

Xander and Stiles exchanged a look and shrugged. "We torture because we love," Xander said.

"I never would have guessed that John Stilinski's parenting ran in that direction," Erica paused, eyeing Stiles thoughtfully, "though it would explain a lot."

"Oh, it didn't." Stiles said, "I did get away with running with wolves for almost two years before my dad found out. No I'm a convert to the Jessica Harris-Giles method of Parenting For Wayward Teens."

Xander sighed, "I still can't believe she wrote a parenting book. This is the same woman that traumatized me with her sexual conquests when I was a teenager."

"Your parent were really into each other?" Erica asked.

"My mother's a free spirit and would take more than one lover at a time. The Sex noises frightened me for years, then she married Rupert Giles, my step-father and...it got worse. I'm actually glad they have both settled down with just two or three lovers now." Xander finally noticed the shocked looks on Erica, Boyd and Derek's faces, "What?" She frowned looked over to Stiles, "Was that too TMI?"

Stiles shook his head, Xander had almost as many issues about her mother as Stiles had about his own. Her mother's take on sex and love was one of them even if it had shaped Xander's own in many ways. "No." he said turned a fierce look on the others, "I'm glad that my wife feels comfortable enough around you to share a part of her life with you."

Derek, Erica and Boyd nodded, so fast they looked like bobble head dolls.

"Oh," Erica said brightly, "subject change, Sunday Brunch." Erica looked at Xander, "As in you should come. The women of the pack get together every Sunday for it at the Half Moon Cafe. They have waffles to die for!"

"And if I attend this, would Lydia Martin be there?" Xander asked, nonchantly.

"Xander," Stiles said warningly.

Erica frowned, "Yes, it was her idea to have the brunches. Why?"

Stiles sighed, "If I let Xander go," Erica looked surprised at his words, she hadn't thought Xander was the type to let a man control her like that."...you have to promise not to let Xander punch Lydia in the face. I've kept it from happening again for almost twenty years. Mostly by keeping a continent between them."

Xander shot her husband an irritated look, "You don't send some one a break up text or cheat on them in their own bed. It's bad form."

"You did that?" Derek asked.

"No," Stiles drawled out the 'you moron' implied from his tone. "I found Lydia in my bed with Jordan Parrish. After screaming at them for twenty minutes I left the apartment I was sharing with Lydia. I hadn't even gotten to the lobby of the apartment building when I got her break up text."

"Wow, I know Lydia can be a bitch but I at least thought she had some class." Erica paused, "You know that's not the story she tells, right?"

Xander narrowed her eyes and said to Stiles, "Looks like I'm going to brunch on Sunday, Mischief. If for no other reason than to find out _that_ story."

Stiles gave a pained sigh. That was only going to end in tears, he knew. "Please don't judge the other women of the pack by what you know about Lydia Martin."

"Parrish, actually." Erica said, "She was married to him up until he died."

Stiles shrugged, "Hopefully she was more loyal to him than she was to me," not even trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. Lydia Martin was a sore subject for Stiles.

After that they cleaned up their lunch and finished unpacking some more before Erica and Boyd had to get home to their son. Derek stayed for about an hour longer before he too had to leave. Xander and Stiles were sitting at the kitchen table when Thomas came down stairs and joined them. Xander poured her son a cup of the hot chocolate she and Stiles were drinking.

"Looks like returning to Beacon hills was a good idea," Stiles said softly.

Thomas nodded, his eyes had a dreamy look in them when he said, "I have a date Saturday afternoon with _Eric Hale."_

Stiles frowned at his son, "Why could I hear italics just then?"

Xander only dropped her head to the table and giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to hold ya'll over for a bit.

"What’re we doing here?" Adam McCall-Argent asked his best friend, sleepily. Adam was rarely out of bed before noon on the weekend, unless his dad was in town. He watched as the morning sunlight bouncing off Saxon's hair turning it from its standard crimson color to a close carrot orange.

"Quiet!" Saxon hissed, yanking him behind some hedges that surrounded the small house they were standing next too. Adam gave the house a closer look, frowning, he had heard from his brother that the Stilinski's had bought a house on this street.

"Why are we hiding behind bushes in the new kid's backyard, Sax?" Adam asked

"I want to see this guy that Lillian won't shut up about!" Saxon muttered, "We were on a date last night, and all she could talk about was this Stilinski kid!"

"Are we," Adam grabbed Saxon by the shirt, "spying on Stilinski because you’re jealous?!"

Saxon smacked Adam's hand away from him causing Adam to let him go. "No! I'm here because when I take a girl out, I want all her attention on me!"

"Are you really--"

Saxon slapped his hand over Adam's mouth as the back door of the house opened, and a man came out followed by a pretty woman. They’re followed by the new kid, who was carrying - _was that a sword?_ Adam wondered.

"Okay, Thomas, do the sword katas that I've been teaching you for the next hour." the man, Thomas's father, Adam thought.

"Why can't I keep learning the type of swordplay I've been learning from Grandfather Giles?" Thomas asked, almost whining. "Fencing is an Olympic sport, you know!"

"It will be good for you to learn different styles of swordplay." The dark-haired woman, who Adam guessed was Thomas's mother said, "You know several different fighting styles. Why should this be any different?"

"Thomas you have to know the basics of this style. Before my friend, Kira will teach you." Mr. Stilinski said.

"Fine, dad!" Thomas snarled, but for handing his sword to his mother and took off his shirt and dropping it on to the ground before turning to his mother to take back the sword. With his back facing to the two hidden boys, causing them to gasp at the sight of the tattoo of a Japanese inspired dragon with scales in multiple shades of green on its scales from dark forest to the lightest pale sea green. There were also hints of electric blue on some of the scales. The dragon's violet colored eyes seemed to stare knowingly at you.

"Is Kira the one who trained you?" Thomas asked, almost reluctantly, it seemed to Adam.

Mr. Stilinski glanced at the hedge bush as it shook when Adam shoved Saxon, motioning to him that they should leave only for Saxon to shake his head, "No, that was her mother. No more questions do those katas. I'm going to get you some water for when you take a break." Mr. Stilinski said before for going back into the house. Thomas pulled the sword from its sheath and leaned the scabbard against the chair his mother was now sitting in watching Thomas as he began to move the sword in patterns.

"That's kind of hot," Saxon whispered to Adam.

Adam gave his friend an incredulous look. Sure, it was no secret that Saxon was bi-sexual, but it would sometimes catch Adam unawares when Saxon would say something about a guy being attractive or hot. Adam gave Thomas a long look, and yeah, Adam could see why someone might think the boy was good-looking, but personally, Adam didn't understand what made someone hot to one person and not to someone else. He, himself didn't find too many people attractive. It might be the reason why Adam wasn't dating anyone.

"This right here is why Lillian doesn't pay you any attention when you go on dates with her. Have you thought that you might not be her type?" Adam whispered.

Saxon scoffed, "What are you talking about? I'm everyone's type."

"You’re not mine," Adam said, flatly.

Saxon gave him a sad look, "Dude that’s because you are---" Saxon broke off with a surprised shout when hands grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and way from the bushes they were hiding behind.

"Why are you two spying on my half-naked son?" Mr. Stilinski's cold, menacing voice came from behind the boys, "Well?"

"Dude, chill," Saxon said, after jumping at the sound of the older man’s voice.

"Don't call me dude. Answer my question!" Mr. Stilisnki demanded.

"Saxon is a moron!” Exclaimed Adam, panicked, “We're here because his girlfriend, likes Thomas," Adam said.

"And you are?" Mr. Stilinski asked them.

"I'm Saxon Parrish and when I tell my mother-" Saxon broke off as Mr. Stilisnki shook Saxon by his shirt, causing Saxon to fall silent. Mr. Stilinski looked over at Adam,

"And you?"

"Adam McCall-Argent."

Frowning, "Melissa is your mother, right," Mr. Stilinski asked.

Adam nodded.

"Right time to face a higher authority." Mr. Stilinski said with a nod.

"You're calling the cops?" Saxon asked, not looking worried.

"Of course not.” He scoffed at the redhead, “I’m taking you to my wife, while I call _my dad_ about what to do with you."

A thought crossed Adam's mind just then, "You're not related to _Sheriff Stilinski_ , are you?"

"Dude, he's not the sheriff anymore!" Saxon hissed.

Mr. Stilinski only nodded at the question.

Adam hissed to Saxon, "The Sheriff can _ground_ me! Not even my dad can do that!"

"Adam, Mr. Stilinski is not going to do anything of the sort." Saxon said, arrogantly, "Not if he doesn't want to end up on the Mayor's bad side."

Mr. Stilinski gave Saxon a cold smile before shoving him through the hedge, causing Saxon to land a couple of feet in front of Thomas, causing the sword-wielding boy to pause in the middle of his katas.

"Friend of yours, Kit?" Thomas's mother asked from where she sat in a hideous orange colored lounge chair. Before Saxon could say anything, Mr. Stilinski came around the hedge a hand clamped around Adam's upper arm. Mrs. Stilinski raised an eyebrow at them, then asked her son, "Two admires at once, Thomas? I do declare," she said in a mock southern accent, putting the back of her hand to her forehead in a mock swoon, "aren't you, the popular one."

"Not funny, mom." Thomas hissed, he looked at Adam, "What are you doing here, Argent!"

Saxon stood up and dusted himself off, asking, "What are you to Lillian Whittemore?"

"Oh," Mrs. Stilinski said, with a grin, " a love triangle. How exciting! It's going to be daggers at dawn, and he brought his second with him."

" _Mom_ ," Thomas moaned, embarrassed, " _please stop_." Thomas turned to his father, glaring when he just snickered at his mother's words before his father pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to make a call on it.

"Answer my question!" Saxon demanded.

"Who are you again?" Thomas asked, confused.

"He's Saxon Parrish," Adam told Thomas.

Thomas ran a hand over his face, "I'm just a childhood friend of Lillian’s, that’s all."

Saxon frowned, "So, you don't want to date her?"

"No, I have a date with Eric Hale this afternoon."

Saxon frowned, "Why in the hell would you want to date _that_ loser?"

Thomas quickly twisted the sword in his hand so that the tip of it was now resting just under Saxon's chin, "What was that?" Thomas growled his eyes narrowed hatefully at the redhead. Saxon carefully swallowed, and smartly said nothing.

"Thomas!" Mrs. Stilinski barked at her son in a warning tone in her voice, but Adam could see the amusement that shone from her eyes, "What have you been told about threatening people with weapons?"

Thomas sighed," Not too," letting the sword drop away from Saxon. Saxon sighed in relief, not that he was worried that Thomas would stab him with the sword...at least no while Thomas's mother was watching anyway. "Unless they are assholes or...” Thomas added begrudgingly, "they have a weapon as well."

Mrs. Stilinski shook her head, "That's enough practice for today."

Thomas shrugged, walking over to his mother and picking up the sheath for the sword and in one smooth practice move slide the sword into the sheath with a quick snap of his wrist.

"Dad said he would be here in a few minutes to deal with the perverts that were spying on our half-naked son." Mr. Stilinski said far too happy in Adam's opinion. The man frowned, "I don't like the idea of boys looking at our son, Wonder Woman."

Mrs. Stilinski laughed, "Well, our son is a handsome boy. I wouldn't be surprised if we catch more teens spying on him from our hedges."

Mr. Stilinski frowned, "Maybe we should get a fence for our yard,” he paused before asking, “An electric fence?"

"Dad!" Thomas whined.

"How about a moat?"

" _Dad_!"

Mrs. Stilinski titled her head to the side, looking at Thomas thoughtfully, "We could always lock him up in a tower until he's forty."

" _Mom_!"

Mr. Stilinski pointed at his wife nodding, "That's a good plan! I like that plan. This is why _you_ make the plans, dear." He went over and sat on the end of the lounge chair, he leaned over and kissed her and kissed her and kissed her...

"Parental Units! You are in the eyesight of impressionable teens ones who don't want to see _that_!" Thomas said as his father just waved a hand at him to go away.

"I don't know," Saxon said, "it's kind of hot."

Both Thomas and Adam glared at Saxon. Saxon looked unashamed and continued to stare at Thomas’s parents as they continued to make out. Adam turned to Thomas with wide eyes and asked, "Are they like that all the time?" Thomas sighed just as his grandpa walked into the backyard and yelled at his son, claiming not to want to see the cops called on his son and his son’s wife for public indecency, "Every damn day."

When the ex-sheriff got his son away from his wife, and the man explained what was going on John Stilinski only rolled his eyes at his son's dramatics and offered Adam and Saxon a ride home with a warning that next time his son would call the actual police.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: lln3dseethelight.tumblr.com  
> Come and talk to me


End file.
